


Eye of The Tiger

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, IT'S A FLUFFY KIDNAPPING, Kidnapping, Multi, Promise, That's it, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: When they take him, Alec finds himself strangely unresisting.





	Eye of The Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Anja, I hope you read this and see what it is - a proof kidnappings can be fluffy AND I DON'T HAVE A KIDNAPPING PROBLEM. Okay, I do, but it's not a problem. XD

When they take him, Alec finds himself strangely unresisting. 

 

As they tie his hands behind his back and a cloth around his head, he realises he doesn’t care, doesn’t mind even. 

 

He hasn’t in a long while now. 

 

It’s a pointless war. He isn’t even sure it’s a war. The Downworlders have never done anything to Shadowhunters as a whole, and few of them have violated the Accords in decades. In mundane terms, Alec would say that the crime rate has been amazingly low. But then Imogen Herondale had been chosen as the head of the Council and she had charisma and pretty words that moved the Clave. She also had inexplicable hate towards Downworlders since a newly turned werewolf killed her daughter-in-law. It was an attack. Attack on freedom and equality excused by false claims of superiority and fake stories of danger and executed by force. 

 

So it’s no wonder the Downworlders pushed back.

 

Really, they have been the more humane ones in the Shadow World all along. Shadowhunters have choked on their idea of power and Alec is ashamed of it. He doesn’t want to fight for what he doesn’t believe in anymore.

 

So he’s quiet as they tie him up, gag him and throw a sack over his head, forcing him to stumble along with questionable balance. 

 

But despite his clumsy following, no one pushes him, no one forces him to hurry, they are almost gentle and catch him every time he’s about to fall. And yet he has no illusions that he’s anything but a prisoner and the good treatment will end soon. He’s not sure what to expect when they take the bag off his head himself, but a staircase of some skyscraper isn’t it.

 

He is pushed through the door into a modern, but extravagant, flat that looks strangely homely for war headquarters and forced to his knees in front of a man that one of the Seelies holding him addresses as General Bane.

 

He also happens to be the most beautiful man Alec has ever seen and suddenly he’s glad he is gagged, because he doesn’t trust himself to not blurt out something very embarrassing, like an invitation to a date.

 

The man is tall, almost as tall as Alec, and dressed in a semi formal outfit that looks like a uniform and yet not, reminding Alec of Michael Jackson music videos he and Izzy had downloaded on their phones in secret.

 

And his eyes are a work of art.

 

With a solemn expression the man comes forward and unties the gag, his fingers brushing Alec’s cheek and making him blush involuntarily. He must have also noticed Alec’s ring, because soon slender fingers take it off his hand and Alec curses himself for taking it with him on a mission.

 

“Who do we have here?”

 

His voice is smooth and silky and Alec tries not to think about how he could listen to it forever as Bane takes the ring and starts to examine it, his eyes widening in surprise.

 

“Lightwood… That’s a surprise, but you’ll be useful to us. What’s your name?”

 

Swallowing his nerves, Alec chooses to answer, not seeing a point in hiding his identity anymore.

 

“Alec.”

 

“Well, Alexander, I’m afraid you’ll be with us for a while. We don’t exactly have any cells here and while we could lock you in the guest bedroom I’d like to keep an eye on you so you’ll have to stay here.” He turns to the werewolf on the other side of Alec. “Please make sure he’s comfortable, Gretel, I have a fire message to send.”

 

To Alec’s surprise, Gretel’s hands are gentle as she lifts him from his knees and leads him further into the house, the hall transforming into an open plan kitchen and living room. The general disappears somewhere further down the corridor, and Alec is led to the living room part, pushed down to sit on the floor in front of the sofa where the group of Downworlders debating something in the kitchen can see him.

 

The captivity is surprisingly comfortable. It’s warm in the loft and the carpet is rather fluffy and sure, the sofa would be better, but he’s a prisoner, and it’s a lot better than dungeons anyway. It’s almost nice. People make sure not to step on him, sending him smiles when passing him, and at some point he’s even given some tea.

 

He tries not to think about the fact that honestly, besides the whole tied up thing, he is treated better than at home.

 

He actually falls asleep at some point and when he wakes up, he realises it’s morning, and someone actually moved him to the couch and put a blanket over him. 

 

“Morning sleepy head, up and back on the floor.” The warlock is friendly as she helps him sit down cross legged on the floor and feeds him a sandwich.

 

“Wanna give us some intel? Magnus, that’s the general, he asked to offer you to cooperate.”

 

Magnus. Magnus Bane. So that’s his name. For a moment Alec considers the offer, but he’s not ready to betray his loyalty yet. He may not fully believe in this fight but he’s a prisoner of war, a soldier and not a cable.

 

“Sorry.” He smiles at her and she smiles back, standing up and going back to the kitchen, leaving him there.

 

At some point Magnus Bane comes in, talks to some people in the kitchen and then goes to the living room, winking at Alec before grabbing a book and settling down to read.

 

Alec does  _ not _ spend the next few hours staring at him in awe and adoration.

 

And if he does, no one can blame him, really. Magnus scrunches his nose in a most adorable way when he’s focused.

 

The next few days pass similarly. The Downworlders live their lives around him, every now and then asking if he wants to betray his people and smiling kindly when he refuses. Magnus sometimes comes in to read or watch TV with Alec and Alec doesn’t watch Magnus more than the TV.

 

It’s confusing, really.

 

“Didn’t change you mind about betraying your people, huh?” Gretel asks as she takes the empty plate and puts on the kitchen counter, coming back to sit next to Alec and opening a comic book.

 

“No.”

 

“Okay.”

 

It makes Alec finally snap, tired of being in the dark.

 

“‘Okay’? That’s it? Aren’t you tired of my rejections at this point? Aren’t you going to try and bribe me? Blackmail or torture me?”

 

Gretel sighs and kneels in front of him, but Alec refuses to meet her eyes.

 

“Alec, listen. I know it’s a war and you’re probably used to different tactics but we won’t go this low for victory. You’re a prisoner, yes, but you’re a person, and you have your rights. No one here will violate that and even if they tried Magnus would probably banish them all the way to Edom.”

 

Alec looks at her with shock and shame, because he knows his people would never be like that.

 

“I… Thank you, I guess.” 

 

As she smiles again and goes back to her comic book, Alec considers taking them up on their offer. He doesn’t, but when that evening he overhears them talking about strategy and making mistakes, like he had a few times before, he no longer bites his tongue. He speaks up, correcting them, and gets a surprised thank you in return. That night he falls asleep satisfied, with a smile on his face.

 

The morning, sadly, doesn’t greet him the same way.

 

“Wake up.” It’s Magnus, but his golden eyes aren’t warm like Alec’s used to. There’s a storm of emotions in them and none of them are good. He unties Alec’s hands and hands him his bow, pushing him out of the door.

 

“Go.”

 

“What?” He straps his bow back and stares at the empty staircase in confusion.

 

“I said go. You’re free.”

 

“I don’t understand. Just like that?”

 

“Imogen refused to meet my demands and suggested to kill you. She even said it would be your honour to die for the cause. So, you’re free to go.”

 

“Your demands?” To this point, Alec wasn’t sure why he was kept around, and he’s not going until he finally gets some answers.

 

“I tried to ransom you. One of our people was taken a few weeks back. I told Imogen I’ll give you back if she hands her over. She suggested I kill you, since she doesn’t care, and she’s not freeing  _ devil’s spawn _ , to quote her words, waiting in the cell for execution. Even suggested she may move it forward to the end of this week.”

 

Alec feels his heart fall despite the fact he should be happy to go.

 

“What’s her name?”

 

Magnus looks like he wants to stay silent but in the end whispers.

 

“Madzie. Her name is Madzie.”

 

He tries to ignore the glossy look to the amazing golden eyes he’s come to adore, and just turns around, running down the stairs.

 

***

 

Watching Alec run away, Magnus smirks bitterly. He was foolish to hope. Alec might have been quiet, but he was a Shadowhunter. Why would he be any different?”

 

He goes in to put everyone on high alert, knowing they should expect a raid soon. They will go down fighting.

 

***

 

Next evening, Magnus does expect Shadowhunters. What he doesn’t expect is for them to use a doorbell.

 

He also doesn’t expect to open the the door to Alec smiling, holding a sleeping Madzie in his arms, a small group of Shadowhunters at his back, equally smiling.

 

“Hi.”

 

He pushes to enter the flat past the surprised warlock, putting his bow on the side and moving aside to let the other Shadowhunters take their weapons off.

 

“What are you doing here?” Magnus stares at Alec in shock as the man goes down the corridor, enters one of the guest bedrooms and gently lowers Madzie down.

 

“She’s just a child…” He whispers, before turning to the warlock. “We’ve come to help.”

 

Magnus wants to believe him, badly, but he’s not sure he does.

 

Okay, so he’s sure he does, but he won’t show it.

 

They walk back to the hall where the other Shadowhunters are waiting, Gretel and a few others next to them.

 

“You expect me to just take your word for it? I have to follow the protocol. You’ve walked into the enemy territory. You’ll be treated as prisoners of war and questioned until we can be sure where your loyalties lie.”

 

“Where will we even put them?” Gretel asks then, raising an eyebrow. “It’s not a prison, we don’t have the conditions to hold this many people.”

 

Magnus sighs, suddenly tired by the whole situation.

 

“Just… Go take Cat and lock them in one of the guest bedrooms. Stay with them. You can socialize.”

 

The Shadowhunters turn to follow the warlock and werewolf, and Alec with them, but Magnus stops him. 

 

“Oh no. Alexander stays. Tie him up and put him back in his spot.”

 

Okay, so maybe he’s royally petty  _ and _ doesn’t quite want to let Alec out of his sight, but who cares.

 

And anyway, Alec’s smile is not an appropriate reaction to that either, is it?

 

***

 

Alec’s staring at Magnus.  _ Again.  _ But sue him, without make up and his hair falling into his eyes as his head is bent over the book, curled up in the armchair in sweatpants and a t-shirt, Magnus looks so… free, domestic,  _ bare _ . 

 

He’s gorgeous.

 

Alec sighs, ashamed of his own pathetic crush and shifts a bit, annoyed by his wrists tied up behind his back making it impossible to find a good position. In a feat of bravery, he turns to Magnus.

 

"Can you untie me?"   
  
The man in question looks up -- or rather down -- from his book at Alec.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I am uncomfortable. "   
  
Magnus raises his eyebrow.   
  
"Since when do prisoners need to be kept comfortable?"   
  
"Since when am I a prisoner?"

 

Alec chooses to smirk, suddenly ready to put everything on one card, and when Magnus smiles back, Alec’s whole world shifts on its axis.   
  
No one comments when the next morning they find Alec and Magnus asleep on the sofa, curled up together and the shadowhunter very much unrestrained. 

 

 


End file.
